The invention relates to a recording device for the formation of an image on a recording medium by illuminating a multitude of point-like surface portions of the recording medium, to form an image consisting of lines of image points. The type of recording device in question uses individually energizable light-emitting elements, preferably light-emitting diodes (LED's) arranged above the recording medium.
A recording device of this type is disclosed, for example in Swiss Pat. No. 568,593. In that device, a row of LED's is arranged above the line on a recording medium on which a line of image points is to be formed, and the number of LED's in the LED-row is equal to the number of image points in a line of image points of the image to be formed. The relatively large dimensions of the LED's limit the number of LED's which can be provided in the LED-row, and correspondingly limit the image resolution which can be attained.